


La Tortura

by crispyCh0colate



Series: The Icarus Tales [1]
Category: Original Work, The Icarus Case
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha Maalik comes home frustrated from work to let himself go and relax. He did not expect the visitor ringing at his door not too much later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tortura

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This oneshot is part of a series called 'The Icarus Tales'. The stories in this series feature the main characters of my original Novel 'The Icarus Case' Which i wrote for Nanowrimo 2015 and which I am hoping to publish sometime in early 2016. These stories are completely spoiler free and differ a bit from the original work, in terms of story flow. This way you can still enjoy the characters without having to know the original work! They're kind of small AUs haha.
> 
> Aisha Maalik (Tatts) belongs to [Phi](http://phi-be-shippin.tumblr.com/) !!

The door fell shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the hallway of the apartment building. Aisha Maalik was 100% done with this day and the incompetence that were his fellow investigation partners. They hadn’t managed to get any further in the current case at all and it was starting to bother him quite a lot. The detective pulled off his coat, hanging it neatly over the hooks at the door before making his way to the kitchen. 

It should be said that Aisha was not usually the type to just get drunk for no reason, but once in awhile he allowed himself to let loose. And today was one of these days, otherwise he was sure he would do something to his co-workers that he’d regret in the long run. Alcohol was a much better choice than going to jail. He retrieved a bottle of liquor and a glass, filling it as much as possible. In all honestly, he didn’t need all that much alcohol to really let himself go, but none of his partners at work knew that, because he avoided having drinks with them. For a good reason. If anyone he knew ever saw him drunk, he’d probably off himself just to avoid the ridicule. 

He walked over to the window and watched raindrops fall onto the street below, emptying the glass halfway with a single gulp. It was already dark outside but the streetlights provided enough light to see the weather conditions. Autumn was annoying most of the time. Aisha didn’t mind rain too much though, providing he was inside and safe from getting wet. After a moment longer he took another sip before placing the glass on the counter again and making his way to the bedroom. 

Flipping on the lightswitch, he entered and immediately started to undress. He had much more comfortable clothes to be in. Soon enough he found himself in a loose, yellow, long sleeve shirt and some black leggings. There was already enough alcohol in his system to loosen the tension that seemed to be ever present in his body and a small laugh bubbled up when he looked at himself in the mirror. He hummed and winked at himself before pulling away and walking back into the living room, grabbing one of his favourite CDs from a little shelf. 

While Shakira’s voice rang through his apartment, Aisha made his way to the bathroom, steps light with a little beat to them. Even if he would never really go out like this, Aisha liked the way his face looked with a fine line of golden eye-liner applied. He grinned a bit more and walked back into the living room, dancing a little to the music droning out through the speakers. There was something to Shakira’s voice and her songs that had him captivated, especially her Spanish songs. It was probably one of his darkest secrets, even worse than his many other secrets. No one must ever know!

Another glass later he was positively relaxed, feeling light headed and happy. Aisha could lose himself in an evening like this easily, loving to forget about the worries of the real life. But tonight he was disturbed. His head turned into the direction of the door as the bell rang and he hesitated for a moment. Then he shrugged and walked over to press the button that would let whoever had rung at this hour in. He should probably be a bit more worried, but he couldn’t find the energy to care right now. Besides, he was sure it was none of his co-workers. They were probably at home themselves or at some boring bar.

Some time went by and he had almost forgotten about it until there were three shy knocks at the door. The man sighed, running a hand through his hair and walking over to the door, opening it in a swift motion.

“Oh! Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong door!” the smaller man in front of the door exclaimed embarrassedly, looking around in confusion. Well, that was a surprise. Aisha had almost forgotten that he had told Mali where he lived. 

“Mhh, no I think you’re perfectly right here.” he replied, feeling a smile spreading across his face. Before Mali could turn away again, Aisha had grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the apartment before shutting the door again. At any other time of the day he might have closed the door in Mali’s face again but now that he was here he decided that having some company couldn’t be too bad.

“Wait, Tatts, is that you?!” the younger man gaped up at him, cheeks turning a little redder for a reason that Aisha didn’t want to acknowledge right now. He laughed lightheartedly and ruffled Mali’s hair before swiftly turning to walk over to the counter and getting a second glass. He filled it halfway, humming to himself. 

“Is that Shakira? Are you seriously listening to Shakira?” he heard Mali ask, sounding kind of disbelieving.

“Does it matter? Care for a drink?” Aisha just replied with a shrug and walked back over to the other. He only now noticed the drops of water running from Mali’s hair and the way his hands were shaking a little from the cold outside. “It’ll warm you right up,” he added, holding out the glass.

Mali hesitated before letting out an inaudible sigh and taking the glass. He chuckled a bit, a spark of amusement lighting up his pretty green eyes. “So that’s why you’re like this. Didn’t think I’d see you drunk,” he commented before taking a sip of the beverage himself.

“There’s a first time for everything, Mali.” Aisha almost purred, liking the way the other man got even more flustered. Even in this hazy state of mind, he could still think clear enough to know exactly what he was doing to the poor guy. This certainly wasn’t the first time he had seduced someone like this. On top of that, Mali was already a hopeless case.

“Why are you even here, mh? It’s terrible weather out there,” Aisha asked while Mali was taking another sip, probably trying to keep himself from making a dumb comment. At the question he looked up though and looked even more embarrassed.

“I just kind of felt lonely. I thought, since you told me where you live, you wouldn’t mind visitors..” the other mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, you’ve got the right timing.” Aisha hummed in agreement before gently taking the glass away from Mali again, setting it on the sofa table. He didn’t waste another minute before taking one of Mali’s hands and wrapping his other arm around the smaller one’s waist.

“I was just thinking how nice a dancing partner would be,” he muttered in response to Mali’s confused expression. 

“Wait! I can’t dance!” Mali protested but Aisha didn’t have any of it. He was already in way too deep and the music was making him move all on his own. Mali didn’t have any other choice than to try and follow the older man’s smooth steps. 

More than once, Aisha stepped onto one of Mali’s feet or vice versa, but he was too intoxicated to really care and he laughed at Mali’s mortified expression every time it happened. At one point the investigator let go of the other only to unzip Mali’s jacket and push it off his shoulders, discarding it on the floor. He could have sworn Mali was about to pass out from the blood rushing to his head.

“Jeez, Tatts, are you sure you’re alright?” Mali asked after pulling himself together. The response he got had him stuttering again. Aisha grabbed Mali’s face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks, and bent down a little so their faces were mere inches apart. His eyes were half lidded and there was a lascivious smirk on his lips. 

“More than alright.” he breathed, pressing a kiss to the corners of Mali’s mouth on purpose. The tactic worked because the other one made a strangled noise of surprise.

“You’re going to kill me, Tatts! Stop messing with me,” he complained, trying to push away but the detective just grabbed his hips, arms slipping around him to pull Mali close against him.

“Guess I gotta go arrest myself then.” he replied, watching Mali’s distress for a moment longer. Then he decided to be merciful and a second later his lips were on Mali’s, kissing him hungrily. He could feel Mali tense up and he considered pulling away, but then the younger boy kissed him back, his arms coming up to wrap around Aisha’s middle. He took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss, lips parting slightly as he ran his tongue over Mali’s lips. Meanwhile his hands found their way beneath the other’s shirt, fingers running over Mali’s skin, feeling him shudder under his touch. 

Without even really noticing Aisha had guided them over to the couch. In one swift motion, he pulled away from Mali’s lips, his hands simultaneously coming up to push at the other’s chest, making him fall backwards onto the soft furniture. Before Mali could even grasp what was happening, Aisha was already hovering above him, licking his lips. That seemed to wake Mali out of his stupor, his eyes widening a bit.

“Woah there. Don’t you think you’re being a bit forward here? At least ask me out for dinner first!” he protested, chuckling nervously. Aisha raised an eyebrow at him, frowning a bit.

“Oh please. That’s what you’ve been after the whole time, do you think I’m stupid?” he replied, now feeling a little irritated. Had he misinterpreted the signals? No way. Mali was totally into him.

“What? No! I mean…. yeah but not like.. Not when you’re like this! I mean you’re pretty damn hot, especially with that eyeliner but you’re also drunk and obviously not in the right mind.” Mali huffed, distressed. He looked away for a moment and then looked back up at Aisha, reaching out to pat his cheek. The detective caught it before he could succeed.

“I’m perfectly aware of what I’m doing. You don’t know me.” he replied, probably a bit harsher than intended. Mali flinched, looking obviously hurt.

“No, I don’t. But I’d like to.” he mumbled. Aisha frowned for a moment but then sighed, bringing Mali’s hand, which he was still holding, up. He placed a soft kiss onto the back of it before releasing his hand. 

“Whatever. I’m too tired for anything anyway.” the detective hummed before proceeding to lay down next to Mali, one arm draped across the other’s chest. “I think I’m gonna pass out.” he snickered, already feeling the protest coming. 

“At least let me get up!” Mali whined.

“Can’t do.” Aisha mumbled into the smaller guy’s hair, tangling their legs together. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised that he would regret all of this entire encounter in the morning. He hadn’t even really realized how tired he had been until now. Feeling someone else’s warmth next to him was something he didn’t experience often, but it was not at all unwelcome. 

Soon enough he drifted off into sleep, the last thing he consciously noticed being how Mali relaxed in his arms.


End file.
